Mysteries Make Everything Okay
by My Ships
Summary: Ned breaks up with Nancy while Frank breaks up with Callie. Rated T for inappropriate reference and for fluff. ND/FH & BM/JH
1. Surprise

**Knock! Knock!**

_Why doesn't anybody ever call me before coming over?_ Nancy thought to herself. The only reason she ever got excited when she got an unexpected knock on her door was because she thought that maybe it had something to do with the mystery that she was in the middle of, but today… today was different. She wasn't neck-deep in any mysteries and she wasn't in the best mood either.

She absentmindedly opened the door. Although she wasn't really paying attention, when she saw the two guys who were there, she was surprised. She wasn't expecting for them to come over, especially not at a time like this.

Nevertheless she smiled; smiling for the second time that day, actually.

"What happened, Nancy? You look like a mess!" Lost in thought, she didn't really understand what he said.

All she heard was the other argue with him although, still lost in thought, it was hard to understand. "You don't just knock on somebody's door and tell them they're ugly!"

She was thinking about what had happened earlier.

_**Nancy had opened the door to her boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. She smiled at him until she heard the news.**_

_**He was moving.**_

_**She remembered saying to him, in a state of shock, "What?"**_

_**Ned then explained how he had finished college because, after all, they were twenty two years old and that he was offered this "once in a life time" job. He went on to say how he just couldn't turn it down!**_

_**She looked down at her thighs and started crying. She was rarely the one to cry, always strong and confident, but this was different. Her boyfriend of over three years was moving away from her; she just couldn't handle it. She knew that this was very important to him because he'd been talking about it all year, but she never really thought of how it could effect their relationship until that day. Nancy was always on cases and she never really thought about anything else.**_

_**Ned cupped her chin with his right hand and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, but although we rarely get to see each other as it is, being away from each other more than 3/4s of the time will be different and harder than we could ever imagine. I'm sorry, but after I leave today, I'm not going to be yours anymore and you aren't going to be mine."**_

_**Nancy tried to turn her head, but Ned pushed it to face him again. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, hard.**_

_**She kissed him as passionately as he did to her but then suddenly stopped. She pulled him off the couch and they ran up the stairs, hand-in-hand, into her bedroom. Although Hannah Gruen, Nancy's housekeeper who had been a motherly figure to her after her real mother died when she was eight, and Carson Drew, Nancy's dad who was a lawyer and let her assist him on lots of cases, weren't there she didn't want to risk having them come into the house and find them.**_

_**Once they got up stairs, Ned closed the door and pushed Nancy against it. His arms were leaning against it and her hands were on his chest, they were kissing passionately.**_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

_**"I should go answer that," Nancy said.**_

_**"One more-"**_

"Nancy!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Joe Hardy yelling her name; apparently he still wanted an answer to his question.

She gave him a welcome hug and then looked down at herself. Her left shorts leg was pulled up; her right shorts leg was pulled down; the shoulder of her blouse on her left arm was down; her bra strap was showing, nothing more than that though - _Thank goodness_, she thought to herself; her lips felt swollen; and she was pretty sure that her hair looked like it was a birds nest and like she hadn't brushed in a days.

She started feeling self-concious about her appearance, which she almost never did, and she decided to fix it. She pulled her left shorts leg down; she pulled her right shorts leg up; she pulled her left shoulder of her blouse up which took care of her bra strap being visible; she licked her lips, and she patted down her hair.

"I'm so sorry about my dreadful appearance. If I had known it was you-" she paused, "or almost anybody else for that matter - I would have fixed myself before answering the door. I just thought that maybe I got a package, my dad was coming home from a tiring day at work, or that Hannah needed help with the groceries."

"It's alright," Frank said, knowing that some days he and Joe would stay in their pajamas for hours on end, play video games, eat, not clean, and basically be slobs.

"At least you aren't Bess! If she saw me like this she would completely freak and try to take me out shopping for 'better clothes' and she'd give me a makeover or something and it'd be dreadful," Nancy exclaimed, breaking into laughter.

Knowing Bess, he had to laugh at Nancy's statement because it was so true. Joe always thought Bess was cute, sweet, funny, beautiful, and smart - which was always great - but a little too girly for him.

Frank came up to Nancy and hugged her, for the first time that day, and she hugged him back.

Ned came out of the room and onto the balcony, definitely not as disheveled as her. He teased her by saying, "Already getting a new boyfriend, Nancy?"

Frank thought that Ned could squish him like a grape - Ned was a wee bit taller and so much better at tackle football than him - so he let go of Nancy, awkwardly, and stood next to Joe's side.

Joe was still wondering why Nancy looked like a mess, but when Ned came onto the balcony he had an idea. "You weren't doing it, Nancy! Were you?"

"What? Of course not, Joe," Nancy protested. Ned gave him a weird look because he had no idea what Joe was talking about and Nancy wanted to smack him in the face because she did know what he was talking about and she gave him a fierce glare. As if reading Ned and Nancy's minds, Frank punched Joe in the arm. "You're disgusting," Nancy yelled.

Ned came down the stairs, he apparently had put his shoes on, and Nancy threw her arms around his neck. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and then gave one last passionate and long kiss.

Joe couldn't help but want to laugh at how awkward, frozen, upset, and annoyed his brother was.

Frank's love for Nancy was super obvious. Joe was always shocked that Frank could love somebody as much as he loved Nancy and that Frank and Nancy were both so oblivious to the fact that they liked each other.

They didn't just respect each other or like each other as friends or love each other like a brother and sister, they loved each other in a romantic kind of way. Frank looked at Nancy like there was no other girl in the world; like there was no other fish in the sea. Romance wasn't really Joe's thing, even though he flirted with girls constantly, but when it came to his brother and his sleuthing friend, he couldn't help but smile at them and want them to get each other.

Joe believed that the only reason Frank and Nancy didn't really know their love for each other was because they blocked the other out of their minds. The thoughts probably came to them sometimes, but they never wanted to believe in them. Frank used to have Callie, until they broke up, and Nancy still had Ned, today it seemed as if they weren't together anymore though, they probably just didn't want to hurt them.

Frank cleared his throat, rather loudly, and it shattered Joe out of his thoughts. As soon as Joe realized Frank did it because the kissing was bothering him, Joe laughed. He couldn't help it! Awkward and annoyed Frank was always funny because he never knew how to handle those situations.

Nancy and Ned stopped making out because Frank startled them. They both blushed and looked terribly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while, Nancy. I'll miss you," Ned said, hugging Nancy and kissing the top of her head.

"I miss you too! Bye, Ned," she yelled as he opened the door and waved a friendly goodbye to the Hardy's. As soon as he started closing the door Nancy whispered, "I still love you."

Frank caught Nancy whisper words that she said more to herself than to anybody else.

"Is there something going on between you guys? Are you okay," Frank asked with concern.

"Sorry about that," Nancy said, biting her lips so tears wouldn't fall out like drips from a broken water faucet.

"Come on. Why don't we go into the living room to talk so we can sit down," Joe suggested.

They walked into the living room. Frank sat on the cushion closest to the sliding glass window, Joe sat on the cushion closest to the kitchen, and Nancy sat in between them.

Nancy poured her heart out about her breakup with Ned and she couldn't help but let the tears spill out like written words in a journal entery.

She leaned into Frank, without even realizing it, and, right after, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I should go get Bess. Frank, why don't you tell Nancy about our mystery," Joe asked.

The word "mystery" was a magic word to Nancy. No matter how terrible she was feeling, hearing about one always took her mind off of tragic events.

"Why don't we all go pick up Bess," Nancy suggested. Although Joe and Frank found it weird that she wanted to go for a drive, they didn't question her because when her mind was set on something there was no turning back. They thought maybe she wanted to get her mind off of earlier events, but truthfully she was just too nervous to be alone with Frank Hardy.

* * *

They were in the car driving to Bess's house.

"So, tell me about the mystery," Nancy told Frank excitedly.

"Well, it's up to you if you'd like to come or not. If you don't want to, George will come," he replied.

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"You'd have to pretend to be my girlfriend and I'd have to propose to you in front of everybody." Suddenly, he quickly added, "Of course it would all be undercover work, nothing official."

"Right. I'd still love to come." Nancy was actually more enthused by the idea than she seemed. She was itching at the chance to see what Frank would be like as a boyfriend and fiancé. As he said, it would be undercover work and nothing would be real or official, but if you have to act the part to solve a mystery then you have to work well - you should always be yourself though. "What's the mystery?"

"We're trying to figure out who has been leaving ransom notes, littering, and sometimes even kidnapping people at the beach. For some reason he only targets couples though, or at least pairs, even if they're just friends or relatives."

"Sounds interesting," Nancy said. She really wanted to know the answer to something before she went quiet again though. "Uh, well, why did you pick me to come with you, Frank? Why not Callie?"

There was an awkward pause, but after some thought and stern but hopeful looks from Joe, Frank replied. "Well, Callie and I, uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Frank. I didn't know," Nancy apologized, knowing what Frank was trying to say.

That wasn't what Joe had hoped Frank would say, but he realized it would take some time, for both of them, before they could go on telling each other their, almost unknown, feelings.

* * *

They had picked up Bess and were at Nancy's house, just in time for dinner. Her father and Hannah were finally home. Carson said that he had to fly out for a case that night and Hannah said that she had to go to her sister's house right after dinner.

During dinner Carson asked what brought Bess, Frank, and Joe to the Drew house. When they told him about the case he told them all to be careful.

"Are you still with ATAC, Joe and Frank," Carson asked.

"Yes. We can stay with them until we're 32 because that's when your brain is fully developed," Frank said.

"Or at least that's what studies say," Joe exclaimed.

"This is delicious, Hannah," Bess admired the food the housekeeper made. It was a tuna casserole.

"I actually bought the stuff so I just had to put it on a burner and cook it," Hannah laughed. "I'm glad you like it though."

"Where are we all going to sleep tonight," Frank asked.

"Nancy can sleep in her room, Bess can sleep in my room, Joe can sleep in the guest room, and, if Carson agrees, you can sleep in his room."

Everybody nodded in agreement, including Carson.

* * *

**This story will be filled with mystery, trust me. Hopefully in chapter three or four they'll start trying to solve the case. There will still be some Frank/Nancy and Joe/Bess though.**


	2. Danger

**Here's my response to the people who reviewed my story.**

**First: Thanks for thinking this story was cool(:**

**Second: I don't think that Ned could, haha. I put knew but thought is a better word for it so I changed it.**

**Third: She didn't realize that her appearance was so disheveled, but let me remind you this. They made out, they didn't do "you know what". Carson and Hannah trust Nancy, if she says something then they'd believe her. I've read over fifty, possibly even over sixty, Nancy Drew books. I think I know what Nancy's like. I'm not really sure what the Hardy's are like seeing as how I've only ever read one book of theirs. At least I don't have them cussing in the stories.**

**Four: I updated it now :)**

**I'm sorry if I seem rude or over defensive, I'm not the best that way. Lol. Thanks for the reviews though! I hope you like the story.**

* * *

"Goodnight, guys," Joe said to Nancy, Frank, and Bess.

"I should get going to bed too," Bess said.

"See you in the morning," Nancy and Frank said in unison. They were barely even paying attention to the other two because they were stuck on Doctor Who.

When they finished the episode they hugged each other goodnight and went to bed, or so the other thought.

Nancy was just writing in her diary and Frank was really just staring into space, thinking about how wonderful the day had been. He spent time with Nancy, Bess, and his brother and Nancy agreed to play his girlfriend on the new ATAC case.

Frank couldn't sleep so he decided to check on everybody.

When he came up to Nancy's room, the closest room to "his", he opened the door and almost jumped in surprise when he saw that Nancy was awake.

"Nancy! You're awake."

She quickly stopped writing, put her pen in the journal, and stuck it under her bed. "Frank, you should be asleep, not out and about. What are you doing in my room anyway?"

She sat up and gestured for him to sit on the edge of her bed. "I know and I'm sorry, Nance. It's just that... I couldn't fall asleep. I was going to check on you, Bess, and Joe and since you're the closest I figured that I should check on you first. I didn't think you'd be awake."

"Nancy," Bess said opening the door, "I hear somebody downstairs."

"Did you check on Joe," Frank asked Bess, slightly annoyed with her timing because he wanted to talk to Nancy alone.

"Well, no, but what if it isn't him? A lot of the time when Nancy's on a case and other people find out about it bad things happen," Bess stammered as she realized Frank and Nancy were talking, alone. "I'm sorry. Should I leave and check on Joe? Did I interrupt something?"

Frank was about to say yes when Nancy replied, "No, it's fine. We weren't talking about anything special. Now go see if Joe's in his room still."

As soon as Bess went to check on Joe, Nancy was already up and putting on a robe. She grabbed her flashlight off her dresser and gestured for Frank to stay close behind her.

He really wanted to go in front of her so he could protect her from what was downstairs, but he knew that if somebody was downstairs and they came up from behind, she could get knocked out.

Bess came and stood next to Nancy. "I'm sorry about barging in, I know you guys were talking, but it really isn't Joe. He's still in bed."

"How did you get him to stay in there," Frank asked. Knowing his brother, if a mystery or danger was even insinuated, he'd get out of bed that instant.

"I told him that I couldn't fall asleep and I kissed his forehead," Bess laughed slightly.

Nancy put a finger to her lips and opened the door to her father's office slowly. When she didn't hear or see anybody she opened the door with a lot of force and control so if anybody hid behind the door they'd be hurt.

She closed the door and went into the living room, but nobody was there. She then checked the kitchen and laughed. It was only a racoon. Nancy found some of her father's garden gloves and gave them to Frank. She opened the door for him while Bess stood still, completely horrified.

"Guys, I think you might want to check this out," Frank yelled to the girls. Nancy told Bess to walk over to the phone so she could call 911 if neccessary.

When Nancy came over to Frank, there was a bomb and there was only ten more seconds before it would explode!

"Bess," Nancy screamed, "Go upstairs, stay with Joe, and call 911!"

Nancy ran to the right, away from her house, with Frank close behind her. Frank grabbed her hand as he fell onto her neighbors grass, which was only about twelve feet away from the bomb, and Nancy came tumbling on top of him.

The noise was so deafening, the smoke was so thick, and the fence was so splintery that they blacked out.

* * *

Frank woke up in a hotel bedroom and saw Nancy sleeping peacefully next to him.

_What_, he thought to himself. _This cannot be possible! There was just a bomb and I think I'd remember if Nancy seemed to like me. Plus, I don't remember any part of the case._

"Nancy," he said, grabbing her arm and shaking her lightly.

"What," she asked, stirring.

"What are we doing together in bed?"

"It's for the case, remember?"

"But there was a bomb and we passed out," there was a long and awkward pause with Nancy staring at Frank and then he yelled, "That's it! This is just a dream; a figment of my imagination, if you will. None of this is real. Can you do something to wake me, weird dream Nancy?"

**_Smack!_**

* * *

"Frank," Joe yelled in his ear, shaking him. "Wake up, you lazy bum."

"He isn't a 'lazy bum', Joe," Nancy retorted. "'Lazy bums' don't just go around saving my life."

"I saved your life," Frank asked Nancy with a goofy, confused look on his face. "Is this another dream?"

"Another dream? You had a dream when you were blacked out," an Irish nurse asked. "You have to tell us about it. We'll be able to tell you your condition once we know about your dream."

"Can I tell you it in private?"

"Why of course, lad. Whatever is more comfortable for ye." They went into Carson's office.

After Frank relayed his dream, the man smiled. "Well, I'd tell you something and wish you the best of luck, but I know that ye wouldn't agree so I won't. Let me just say this though, you're healthy and fine. You won't have to go to your doctor for any special medicine. If your body starts to ache, just use two pain killer."

"Thank you. Nancy's alright too. Right," Frank asked. Remembering his brother and Bess, he added, "And my brother and Bess too?"

"Yes, all three of them shall be fine. Once everybody leaves all of ye should get going to bed so you can get a goodnight's rest."

"And, before you go, what's this thing that I won't like?"

"It just has to do with one of the girls, but there's no need to worry about it. You'll all be fine."

Frank and the nurse came out of the room and Frank was slightly blushing. He was pretty sure that there was two possibilities as to what the nurse had said. One, Frank was in love with Nancy or two, Nancy or Bess were in danger.

When Frank stopped pondering his thoughts and looked around, he realized that everybody had left, including the nurse, besides for Chief McGinnis. Nancy gave him Frank's, Joe, and Bess's cell phone numbers, the chief already has hers, just in case the police got any information on the bomb.

After he left everybody had a snack and went to bed. When Carson got back, he'd take care of the front of the house.

* * *

It was three thirty pm and were now being driven by Joe to the airport closest to River Heights which was five minutes away. It would be anywhere from twenty to twenty five minutes after that before the plane would take off

Just in case they had a spy, Bess sat up in the front with Joe while Nancy and Frank sat in the back.

"I forgot to ask, where is this beach," Nancy asked Frank.

"In Maui," he replied casually.

"MAUI," Bess half-yelled and half-asked Frank when she heard the place they were going to.

"Yes, but you don't have to pay for anything; ATAC has it covered.

* * *

They had been on the plane for seven hours and they still had two more. Joe and Bess had been acting like a couple; laughing, holding hands, and every now and then pecking each other on the cheeks.

Nancy and Frank had just been talking about cases, Ned, Callie, and the bomb; nothing that wasn't serious.

It was eleven pm and Nancy decided to go to sleep. When she fell asleep her head went to her right and landed on Frank's shoulder.

Frank couldn't fall asleep, he kept thinking how terrible that bomb had been._ Bess and Joe have already been asleep since nine,_ he thought to himself._ Nancy also fell asleep so you should be able to too._

He finally fell asleep and as soon as he knew it, he was waken up by the sound of people talking. The plane was just about to land.

* * *

They had gotten a rental car and this time Joe and Bess were in the back while Frank was driving with Nancy in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is," Bess exclaimed. "We haven't been here in so long!"

"You've been here before," Joe asked.

"Yeah," Nancy replied. "There was a surfing competition and one of my friend's friend was in it. Of course, knowing me, a mystery was up." She explained the whole case to everybody.

"Here's our hotel, let's check in and then go back to sleep," Frank suggested.

* * *

**I promise that this will turn into a mystery soon. I'm sorry for those of you who don't ship Frank and Nancy, but trust me, Nancy and Ned do NOT hate each other in this story :)**

**Please review! Reviews make me post new chapters sooner.**


End file.
